Death note: What happened next
by Pinkiebeam
Summary: It is two years after Light Yagami's death, and Ryuk decided to drop another death note in to the human realm. This time, an English girl named Kate finds it. This is the first fan fiction I've written, so please don't be too harsh.
1. Prologue

**Death note fan fiction:**

_**What happened next.**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_"Kira is finally dead!"_

_This message has been broadcasted across the world, for everyone to hear. Those four words caused several different reactions. For some people, they see reason to celebrate, for a murderer is dead. For others, they feel need to seek revenge, for in their opinion- a God has been murdered._

_The year is now 2012, two years after Light Yagami's death. Most people had forgotten about the Kira case by now, and life carried on as normal._

_A short young man, around the age of 19, walked lazily down a dark, grey hallway. He twirled his white hair around his fingers, and straightened his white shirt. He inserted the pin in to a safe and took out a black notebook, the words 'Death note' read loudly on the cover._

_"Near" came a voice behind Near. Near turned around, reluctantly, facing his colleague. His colleague was a young man, in his mid 30's. He had short black hair, and appeared much younger then his age. "Yes Matsuda?" spoke Near, looking at Matsuda with a bored expression on his face._

_"What exactly are we going to do with the death note sir?" He shuddered, as memories from the death note flooded back in to his brain._

_Near raised an eyebrow to Matsuda._

_"I am going to destroy it of course." Near spoke, casually, pulling a lighter from his pocket and holding it below the death note. Matsuda stared at Near with resentfulness, He felt he should have had some credit for the death of Kira, being the one that shot him. But Near treated him as a dim-witted buffoon._

_"With all respect, Near, if you were simply going to burn it, then why did you ask me to come along?" Matsuda asked in annoyance, as he watched the Death Note alight, the flames dancing around it._

_"Just in case." Near said, smiling at Matsuda's annoyed face. Near left, leaving Matsuda staring at the ashes of the Death note._

_Meanwhile, in the Shinigami realm, Ryuk sat, bored once again. The Shinigami realm seemed so tedious compared to the over-exaggerated drama that happened in the human world. Also there was no apples, All he did day and night was gamble, then sleep._

_"Hey Ryuk" came the voice of a fellow Shinigami, Sidoh. "Guess what?" he said, more cheery then usual. Ryuk, bemused, stood up and yawned. "Amuse me" he said to Sidoh. Sidoh revealed two Death Notes. Ryuk raised his eyebrow "Why do you have two?" He asked Sidoh. Sidoh chuckled._

_"That's for me to know, and you to not!" he jeered. "Fancy a game of poker?" he said, picking up some cards, and dealing them between himself, Ryuk, and a few more Shinigami's. Ryuk sighed and sat again, looking at his cards. To his surprise, Sidoh threw his spare Death note in to the betting pile. Ryuk looked disappointedly at his cards, which were not very good._

_"Feeling lucky Ryuk?" Sidoh asked, sniggering. Ryuk nodded, "Sure" he spoke, nervously chuckling._

_The game of poker progressed, Ryuk was determined to win the death note._

_Sidoh sniggered, "Three of a kind!" He said proudly, laughing as he watched the other Shinigami's fold. Ryuk smiled victoriously, placing his cards down in front of a sniggering Sidoh. Sidoh's eyes widened as he saw Ryuk's hand._

_"A straight flush!" Ryuk laughed, taking the Death note from the pile. He stood up and flew over the Shinigami realm, when he "accidentally" dropped the death note in to the human realm. Ryuk could have drooled at the thought of the apples he would soon be tasting, as he flew in to the human realm._


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

_A __young teenage girl sat on a park bench, watching her dog - a brown Labrador pup named Louise- play in the field opposite. The girl had medium length dark brunette hair, with big curls. She had dark green eyes, with long, black eyelashes. Her lips were a very pale pink, and her skin was also very pale. This girl was very pretty, but also had an essence of eeriness. She looked around 5'6, and wore very smart-casual clothes. Louise jumped excitedly, as she noticed another approaching dog. The young teenage girl sighed. "Most interesting thing that happened to me this week" she thought._

_"Hey Kate" came a voice behind the teenage girl. She jumped, for she wasn't expecting this voice. Kate's wondering expression turned to one of boredom, as she turned her head to face Louise once again. "Oh hey Jack." She said, dully._

_Jack was a boy in Kate's year at school, it was rumoured that he had an extremely creepy crush on Kate since year seven. He was a nice boy, but Kate found him incredibly boring._

_"Look what I found!" He smiled, retrieving a notebook from his backpack. It's cover was black and it had white writing on it, reading the word "Death note"._

_"Where'd you get that?" Kate asked, taking the Death note from Jack and observing it closely, she turned the front cover. "How to Use: I. 1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die." She read out, raising an eyebrow. "Pleasant." she laughed._

_Jack smiled, pleased that he could make Kate laugh. "Well… I know you're in to morbid kind of stuff-" he paused mid sentence, as Kate glared at him. "Thanks?" She rolled her eyes. She carried on reading._

_" 2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." She thought._

_"You… You can have it if you want!" said Jack, smiling. Kate looked at him "O.K. could be interesting." She slipped the Death note in to her bag._

_Kate turned to Louise, as Louise came bouncing towards her, joyfully. "Let's go home then" She said to Louise, as she started walking away from Jack without even uttering a word of 'good bye'._

_"Bye Kate!" Jack shouted after her, waving his arm frantically._

_Kate slumped on to her bed, and took the Death note out of her bag._

_"3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. 4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack"._

_A black shadow passed the corner of Kate's eye, she hesitated before turning to see behind her._

_She stared in disbelief, as a large dark creature stood before her, It's eyes rounded with black shadows, with flaking wings and a crazed look. He looked back at her, with an excited expression._

_"Hi" Ryuk said, laughing slightly. Kate screamed shrilly, her mum came upstairs to see what was happening._

_"Catherine, what the hell are you screaming for?" Her mum crossed her arms, annoyed._

_"There! In the corner! Look!"_

_Kate's mum came out of the door way and looked in to the corner of Kate's bedroom._

_She sighed "It's only a spider, for gods sake!" She said. Ryuk stood to the side, as Kate's mum went past him, picking up the spider and taking it out of the room. "Grow up!" She shouted to Kate, as she went down the stairs._

_Ryuk laughed. "Haven't read the rules yet?" Kate continued to stare at him._

_"I'm - I'm delusional! You're not real! I'm… I'm seeing things!" She said exasperatedly, grabbing her head and beginning to rock back and forth._

_Ryuk laughed again. "Hi… My name is Ryuk. A god of death" He announced his title rather proudly, and expected to see the girl before him smile, as Light had done. She stared at him blankly "A what?" She asked, her fearful expression turning into confusion. Ryuk looked shocked. "A god of death… A Shinigami!" But still Kate looked clueless, shaking her head._

_"What country is this?" Ryuk asked, approaching the window and looking out. The sky was light blue with a few clouds in it, but still it was quite chilly._

_"England." Kate said, raising an eyebrow. "What is a Shinigami?" She asked him._

_Ryuk sighed, realising he would have to explain._

_"Shinigami's, like myself, are God's of death, that survive by killing human beings." He explained. Kate's eyes widened "You mean you're going to kill me?" She asked, an afraid look returning to her face. She backed away from him, knocking the Death note off of her bed. Ryuk looked at it._

_"No, not yet anyway. You see that book there, the Death note? Do you know what it is?" He asked her. He guessed she didn't by the fact she was still backing away in silence. "Each Shinigami has one of those books, it's called a death note. We write humans names in it and it kills them." Kate nodded "Yes, I read that part…" She said, calming down slightly. "You see- Catherine-"_

_"Kate""-OK, Kate, I was bored up in the Shinigami realm. So I played a game of poker, and won an extra death note, that I could drop in to the human realm." Kate sat on her bed. "But why are humans who murder other humans interesting to you? Can't you just murder them yourselves?" She asked._

_"A few years ago, the death note fell in to the hands of a boy named Light Yagami. He used the power of the death note to kill criminals, he was given the name 'Kira' by the media-" Kate gasped "You mean the Kira case happened because of that?" Kate asked, pointing at the death note cautiously, as if it were a dangerous wild creature, ready to attack. Ryuk's eyes rolled "Not that EXACT one, but yes, a similar one." He said, chuckling at his joke that Kate did not understand. "I'm guessing you were anti-Kira then?" Ryuk asked, looking down-cast, regretting dropping the death note so carelessly. He was surprised as Kate's expression turned from shock to neutral. "Not at all actually." She smiled. "I have always been in to the morbid kind of thing". she said, picking up the death note. She looked at the rules once again. "4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." she read out loud. 'So that's how it happened…' she thought to herself._

_'Maybe… Maybe I could be the next Kira…'_

_"What was your name again?" She asked Ryuk._

_"Ryuk." Ryuk said, reviewing her appearance. 'She looks around sixteen. No one could ever suspect her of being a murderer' he thought._

_A thought suddenly snapped in to Kate's head. She groaned and rolled her eyes._

_"Ryuk, a guy gave me this book, can he see you too?"_

_Ryuk looked at her dully "Yes."Kate groaned once again. "Right" she said. She picked up her phone, and dialled Jack's number._

_As Kate expected, she only had to wait a few seconds before Jack answered."Oh hi Kate!" He said, excited that she called him._

_"Jack. Come to my house." Kate said down the phone. Ryuk raised an eyebrow._

_"Just because Jack. And hurry up" She hung up the phone, rolling her eyes again._

_Ten minutes later, Jack arrived at the door._

_Kate ran downstairs, and opened the door._

_Jack bounced in to the room, feeling jolly and looking around him, observing the walls, the ceiling, the floor. He wanted to remember everything about this house._

_"Jack there's something you should know." Kate whispered, leading him upstairs._

_"What is it?" Jack whispered back. He went ahead of Kate, entering Kate's bedroom. He stared in disbelief at Ryuk, who was sitting on Kate's bed. Jack went to scream, when Kate put her hand over his mouth._

_"Shut up will you? Let me tell you what's going on." Kate pushed Jack onto the bed beside Ryuk, closing the door._

_"Ryuk, this is Jack. Jack, this is Ryuk."_

_"Hi" Said Ryuk. "Nice to meet you." he laughed._

_Jack stood up and cowered behind Kate. "What is that thing?" he struggled to utter. Kate turned around to face Jack._

_"A god of death." she said, awaiting the questions._

_"A… A Shinigami?" Jack asked, blinking rapidly, and rubbing his eyes, trying to un-see the image of Ryuk. Both Ryuk and Kate looked shocked, for they did not expect Jack to know what a god of death was._

_"Yeah…" Began Kate "Well… You know that Kira campaign we did?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Kira campaign?" Ryuk asked curiously._

_"Yeah, we went to every media opportunity and held up signs with the names of criminals." She explained. "Anyway Jack. That's how Kira killed, he used the death note! It kills people. And if you touch it you see Ryuk - ok? Good." She said, sitting beside Ryuk. Jack looked in horror at the death note. He saw a gleam in Kate's eye, and knew instantly what she was thinking._

_"Umm, Kate, I only joined that campaign to make you happy- I don't want to murder anyone!" He said, in a high shrill voice._

_Kate frowned._

_"But it doesn't matter Jack, because you are now involved with this book!" She said, holding up the death note. Jack cowered away from it, as if it were going to bite him._

_"I do not want to be involved with THAT THING!" Jack screamed, turning to leave the room. Kate stood between him and the door. "Jack… I don't want to do this… But because you're involved and everything… I can't really risk you telling other people can I?" she winked at him, grabbing a pen from her pocket. Jack gasped "No, Kate! Please! I'll do anything!" Cried Jack. Kate handed him the pen._

_"Good. Then you'll help me." She smiled._


	3. Chapter Two

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_As Near had grown up, he clearly developed characteristics that portrayed L. His obsession with toys was still the same, but he now was also obsessed with sweet things and squatting, staring at a computer screen for hours and hours._

_Near squatted in front of his T.V. screen, switching to the news channel. As he switched it on, it showed it's usual presenters- Claire and David- discussing an event._

_"One of our investigative journalist wanted to announce something. Over to you Pamela." Claire said. The screen switched to a tall blonde woman, with big blue eyes and deep red lipstick. She wore black, and looked extremely solemn._

_"I come to you now from the streets of England…" She began. Near observed her surroundings, which were grey and bleak. Yes, it was definitely England._

_"I have terrible news. I'm afraid my dear friend - James Tranter- has died of a heart attack. But this is not why I bring you here…"_

_"James was a criminal, arrested for murder." Nears' eyes widened, for he had already guessed what she was going to say._

_"Along with…" The presenter took a list of names from her pocket, and read them out._

_"They all have one thing in common. They are all criminals. Kira has returned" she announced._

_Near stared at the screen in shock, looking at the panicked faces of Claire and David, but not really taking it in. He flinched as he heard a knock at the door. When Near opened the door, The postman handed him a letter. "I was told to deliver it personally" the postman said. Near stared at the envelope, as a familiar font attracted his eye, reading the letter 'K'._

_He opened the envelope and took the letter out. He stared at the letter, not sure if he should open it or not._

_After the Kira case, Near had decided to choose a different path. Instead of being a detective, he decided to take a psychology course, and was now a training counsellor. But Near felt that he should take in the responsibility, and become involved._

_He dramatically opened the letter, placing his eyes on the words._

_"_Hello, N.

My name is Kira.

Don't you worry, Light Yagami is dead. But I'm different from him, want to know why, N?Because I won't fail this time.

Are you ready to play cat and mouse, N?

You're the mouse, I'm the cat. Let's play.

-Kira"

Near stared at it hopelessly, reaching for his phone, he dialled the one number he could remember.

"Matsuda." He said in to the phone "Kira's back."


	4. Chapter Three

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Kate looked at her TV screen, and watched in delight as Pamela reported Kira's return. Ryuk observed her, and wondered how people who are entirely different - like Light and Kate- can still be so twisted and evil. True, Kate did possess some of the same qualities, she was obnoxious and manipulative, but she was far more cheerful then Light, she seemed to laugh all the time and was casual- and though you would not think so at first, she was much more horrid then Light was, and not as intelligent either. And her friend, Jack, seemed like he wasn't going to be much help, Kira couldn't last long this time._

_Jack watched Kate. He saw a new side to her, a side he had never seen before- and he didn't like it. But still, he couldn't help but love her. _

_Kate lay back on her bed and squealed "Isn't it great Jack?" she smiled sitting up and turning to face Jack and Ryuk. Jack gave a false smile, "Yeah!" He said, with fake enthusiasm. _

_"Ryuk, can you tell us more?" She asked Ryuk, grinning from ear to ear. Ryuk looked confused. "About what?" He asked._

_"You know, Shinigami's! How do you know when someone's going to die?" _

_Ryuk smiled at this question, for though he was fascinated by the humans, because of his connection to Kira he had not taken any human lives left to claim for his own._

_"Well, we have Shinigami eyes." he said, proudly. Kate stared at him in interest. "Really? That's how you can see when someone's going to die? Tell me more!" She smiled once again, she had never felt so happy before in her life._

_"Well, when we look at humans through Shinigami eyes, we can see what there real name is and when they're going to die." Ryuk said, even more proudly then before. _

_"When am I going to die?" Asked Kate._

_"I can't tell you that" Ryuk replied. "It's the law" _

_Jack looked at the death note, lying on Kate's desk. "Shouldn't you hide that or something?" Jack said shyly, anticipating how Kate would react. Kate turned to him sharply "Why?" she asked "No one comes in here anyway." She said. Ryuk sighed, rethinking his admiration of human intelligence. _

_"I know…" Jack responded "But they caught Kira before, so they must know what was killing everyone." he said, not taking his eyes off of the death note. Kate sighed, and put it in her desk drawer. "happy now?" she remarked in annoyance. Jack gave a small smile and nodded. _

_"good." _

_Meanwhile, Near and Matsuda sat in the old Kira head quarters. Near squatted on the floor, whereas Matsuda sat on one of the desks. Matsuda noticed L in Near, and regretted staying with the "incase-Kira-came-back" force, when everyone else had left. Near looked up from his train set to Matsuda._

_"Matsuda…" He began, removing a lollypop from his mouth. "We need a bigger team." He remarked, sticking the lollypop back in to his mouth. Matsuda stood up enthusiastically, he liked meeting new people. "Yeah we should! We should hold auditions or something-" Matsuda began, but then Near put his hand up, and Matsuda stopped._

_"No need, I have already called in a few people." Near said, dully. Matsuda sat back down, mumbling rude words under his breath. _

_Four people walked in to the room, two men and two women. _

_Near stood up, to introduce the new members of the Kira investigating team. _

_He pointed to a short girl, who looked no more than 5"2. She had black hair that just reached over her shoulders, and big blue eyes. _

_"This is Jenny White, from England." Near introduced her. "She has an excellent photographic memory, and good observational skills." _

_Matsuda noticed that Jenny was rather pretty, but looked young. "How old are you Jenny?" He asked her. "Eighteen" she replied. 'looks more like 14' thought Matsuda. _

_Near then pointed to an extremely tall man beside her, 6"2 at least. He had short light brown hair, and wore round glasses. His outfit was casual, a black t-shirt with the word "space invaders" on it, and jeans. He gave a big grin, and introduced himself._

_"My name's Alwen Hartley" Alwen spoke, with a strong noticeable welsh accent. "Just turned 39 recently actually" he gave a strong laugh. Near cleared his throat "Alwen specialises in computer and technology, he could probably hack in to anything." he said, with immediate dislike for Alwen. _

_Matsuda looked in awe at a beautiful woman who was standing beside Alwen. She was about 5"5 and wore a black skirt with tights, and an off the shoulder shirt, with the words "la marche" on it. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at Matsuda, who had his mouth wide open. He closed it immediately, and blushed a fierce shade of red when he noticed that the woman was giggling at him. _

_"I am Melodie Brun, I'm from Paris. Perhaps you've been there?" she spoke, addressing Matsuda. Matsuda nodded dumbly, and blushed even further. Near looked at Matsuda and shook his head in annoyance. "Melodie is 34, and can speak fluent in every language." Melodie smiled again. "Nice to meet you Matsuda" she said, giggling at his blushing. _

_Near then pointed to a small man, 5"4, wearing black-tinted sunglasses and smart gelled back dark grey hair, and a black suit. He stood straight with his hands behind his back. He was very old, maybe 60 or 70._

_"This is Samba Kuri, they call him 'the mind reader' because his deduction skills are so advanced, it's almost like he can read peoples minds." Near said, with a slightly envious tone to his voice. Matsuda looked at the man, and instantly liked him. This was probably because, behind the smart uniform, Samba had a strong resemblance to Matsuda's father. _

_Samba nodded at Matsuda. _

_They all sat down on the chair by the desks, to discuss the Kira case. _

_"Thoughts?" Near asked, feeling to bored to participate in the following discussion. _

_Matsuda perked up._

_"Maybe it's someone who knew Light!" he said, excited at his sudden thought_

_"No, All the criminals had been English, Kira must be in England" said Alwen, staring at his laptop screen at the names of the criminals murdered. _

_"Any ideas on gender?" Near asked. All members were silent. _

_Samba took his glasses off and put them in his pocket. "Can I see the letter you were given, N?" he asked, holding out his hand. Near gave Samba the letter. Samba analysed the letter carefully. _

_"It relates here to cat and mouse-" He said, biting his lips. _

_"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Matsuda. _

_"Cat and mouse? That's a game the kids in England play." Spoke Jenny, arrogantly. Near looked at her. "Go on" He instructed Jenny._

_"It's a game when one person pretends to be a mouse, and one person pretends to be a cat. They both are blindfolded, and the cat has to try and catch the mouse." She said, slouching back in her chair. _

_"So Kira could be a youth?" said Melodie. _

_Matsuda's face lit up excitedly_

_"The death note! They have the death note!" He said. Near rolled his eyes._

_"Well done, round of applause." he said, clapping sarcastically._

_"What is the death note?" said Alwen. All new members leaned closer to Near, waiting for an answer._

_Near sighed. "It's a book belonging to the Shinigami. If you write down someone's full name with their appearance in mind, the person will die of a heart attack." _

_"So Shinigami's are real?" asked Samba, raising his eyebrows. Near and Matsuda nodded. _

_"So that's what the cat and mouse means." Samba said, putting his glasses back on. "Kira is saying that once he or she finds out your name, they are going to kill you- unless you find them first." he said. Everybody nodded in agreement. "There is something that doesn't quite work here though." Samba said, looking at Near. "It says here, 'Light Yagami is dead' but information that Light was Kira is classified. If the person is English how can they know who Kira was?" he said._

_"I was right! They do know Light!" said Matsuda._

_"Maybe they hacked the files" stated Alwen, nodding in approval at his thought. _

_"No the person is English, they couldn't have known Light" Said Melodie, placing a finger on her lips in thought._

_"It's none of that…" Near said., dramatically "It means, the death note Kira has, belongs to Ryuk." _


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

"_Ryuk?" asked Melodie. "Who is Ryuk?"  
>"Is that the shinigami?" asked Alwen, sitting forward in interest. Near nodded at them, rolling his eyes. <em>

_Matsuda sat down on the sofa next to Melodie. "How do you know it's Ryuk? Maybe kira _did _know Light!" he said, defensively. _

_Near sighed, playing with his train set. The task force stared at him in either wonder or disgust; they were not used to Nears' childish hobbies._

"_Listen Matsuda…" he said. "We already know that the following options are most likely. 1: Kira is based in England, and is most likely English. 2: The person is most likely young, based on the "cat and mouse" mentioning. If these two options are correct, what is the possibility that Kira knew Light?" He said, running over an innocent plastic bystander with the train.  
>"Unless Matsuda, you want to go ahead with your theory and therefore disregard these two theories?" Jenny said, raising an eyebrow at him, with a slight smirk. Matsuda glared at her, and looked down at the coffee in his hands. <em>

"_Right, now that we've got _that _sorted" laughed Alwen "Could you please explain more to us about this 'ryuk' character?" _

"_If this Ryuk was the shinigami of the original kira…" spoke Samba, he seemed to have drifted off in to silence in the midst of their petty arguing. "Why did he drop the notebook in the first place?"_

_Matsuda stood up, proud that he knew the answer._

"_BECAUSE HE WAS BORED!" he said, smiling. The task force sighed, and looked at Near. Near looked back to them "No yes, he is correct, the shinigami was bored." Matsuda sat down, blushing as Melodie giggled beside him. _

"_So why did he decide to drop it again, two years later?" Samba asked._

"_It's most likely because he wanted the fuss about kira to die down, to make life more interesting again" concluded Jenny to the taskforce. _

_Near walked to the window, and looked out on to the city._

"_I'm going to make a few phone calls…" he said, walking off in to a smaller room._

_As soon as Near left, Alwen yawned and put his feet on the coffee table, playing a video game on his laptop. He made sound effects with his mouth as he played.  
>"POW, POW!" he yelled enthusiastically. Jenny sighed beside him and took a magazine out of her bag. <em>

_Matsuda looked to Melodie, who was shaking her head in disapproval. "Can you stop that?" She growled at Alwen, fuming as he ignored her. _

"_How old are you Alwen, 40 or 4?" Matsuda asked him. Melodie smiled at Matsuda "Thank you Matsuda." Alwen looked shocked at Matsuda's sudden outburst of spite._

"_39, actually." He said, smirking, walking away to play his video game in peace._

_Melodie crossed her legs, and turned towards Matsuda. "I think your theories on Kira are reasonable, Matsu!" She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. Matsuda smiled "Thanks Melodie!" Matsuda nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. _

"_Don't be so naive" said Jenny, looking up from her magazine. "Of course Near is right, he is brilliant." She said, sighing and reading her magazine again.  
>Matsuda and Melodie looked at each other. "Ok Jenny." Melodie smiled at her. "He is brilliant, but… I still prefer techniques of L." Jenny slammed the magazine down on the table. "No, Near is far superior!" She yelled. <em>

"_Umm, but aren't their methods practically the same?"  
>"No, what are you, stupid?" Jenny yelled at Matsuda, and stormed off in a rage. Melodie rolled her eyes "I've figured her out then." Melodie smiled, leaning back.<br>"What do you mean, 'figured her out'?" Matsuda asked Melodie, looking confused. _

_Melodie smiled "Let me explain…" She began._

"_Each member of the task force was chosen for their skills correct?" Matsuda nodded. "Well, I wasn't chosen just for my skills in language, anyone could have done that, but I have an excellent analysis of people, not too unsimilar to the skills of L, understand?" She smiled at Matsuda._

_He nodded "That sounds pretty interesting, could you give me an example?" He asked, interested._

"_Jenny. I stated a simple opinion, and her reaction summed her up completely. She's young, the same age as Near, this is one reason why she admires him so much. Her admiration for him lead to her studying of skills and joining the task force. She is extremely defensive, and believes everyone should share the same view as her. Overall – A very arrogant person." She said, laughing at Matsuda's impressed expression._

"_Wow, Melodie! You learnt all that from one reaction?" She nodded. _

"_What about me?" He blushed. She laughed at his blushing and tilted her head. _

"_I haven't figured you out yet."_


	6. Chapter Five

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

"_Kate, what is it?" asked Jack, gasping for air, his hair drenched in the pouring rain "What's the emergency?" _

_Kate sighed. "Come in, would you? It's getting cold in here!" she dragged Jack in, and slammed the front door. "Come upstairs!"_

_Jack followed Kate up the stairs, and in to her bedroom. Ryuk was sitting on her bed, as usual, and the death note was on her desk. _

"_Ryuk, Jack will make the deal." Kate said, smiling sweetly at Jack. Ryuk's eyes widened, as he looked up from his apple. "Does he know what that means?" Kate nodded._

"_Wait, what's the deal?" Asked Jack. Kate laughed "Oh Jack, you know what the _deal _is, you're so funny!" she looked nervously over at Ryuk. _

"_He has to know what the deal is, shinigami rules" Ryuk said._

"_But then he'll say no!" moaned Kate, flopping back on to her bed._

_Ryuk looked at Jack. "Are you listening?" Jack nodded. "Ok, 'cause I'm not gonna repeat myself. _

_There are two things that make shinigami with the notebook different to humans with the note book. First of all, when a shinigami kills a human, their remaining life span gets added to that shinigami's life span, that doesn't happen with humans."  
>Jack nodded, sitting on the bed anxiously. <em>

"_Second, we shinigami can see the names and lifespan of every human, with our shinigami eyes. If a human whom possesses the death note wishes, they can make a deal with the shinigami to have the eyes of a shinigami, and see the names of every human." Ryuk resumed eating his apple._

_Jack looked at Kate "Kate, you know I don't want to kill!" he said_

"_I know Jack, you won't have to! Just tell me the names!" She grinned at him, knowing he couldn't resist her charm._

"_Ok… what's the catch Ryuk?" He asked Ryuk._

_Ryuk smiled at him "Half of your remaining life span."_

"_WHAT?" Shouted Jack, standing up. "NO WAY!" his eyes widened at Kate, as she flung her arms around his neck, and hugged him. _

"_Come on Jack… for me?" _

_Jack reluctantly smiled, he felt like he was melting in her arms. If this would make her love him more, he would gladly do it._

"_Ok Ryuk… Let's make the deal" He gulped, nervously. _

_Ryuk nodded, laughing manically. _

"_Humans are so interesting!" he thought, placing his hand over Jacks face, and giving him the eyes. _

"_Come in" called Near._

_Jenny came through the door of his office. "Sorry to disturb you Near" She said timidly, "I'd like to discuss my ideas on the case with you." Near turned to Jenny "I was thinking much the same thing, please come in." He said, twirling his hair around his finger._

_Jenny came in to the office, closed the door, and sat on the sofa beside Near. She marvelled at his office. It had a train track leading around the edge of the room, with a train running around it. The desk was made of Lego pieces, and his desk chair like the ones you would find in a pre-school. The walls were baby blue, with stickers of clouds, and the ceiling was black, with glow in the dark stars stuck on it. The sofa was a normal one, a two-seater with brown leather, though she noticed there were toys jammed in between the cushions. _

"_I think it's best that we immediately set up HQ in England." Jenny said "I am very certain that _that _is where Kira is." She explained. She awkwardly waited for a response from Near, who was just looking at her with interest._

"_I think that idea goes without saying" He agreed, eventually._

_Jenny looked at him through a confused expression "I thought you would have already decided that, what took you so long to reply?" She asked him, crossing her legs. _

"_I was thinking." He responded. Before Jenny could ask what about, he quickly changed the subject. _

"_Is that really the reason you came in here, Jenny?" He asked._

_Jenny looked down at her hands, and nodded._

"_Actually-" She started to say, when Matsuda burst through the door._

"_What is it Matsuda?" Near sighed "Did you lose your hair gel?" He laughed, Jenny giggled._

_"No Near! It's Samba! He collapsed!" _

_Jenny gasped. "You mean, a heart attack?" _


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

Jack rubbed his hooded eyes, and gazed in to the menacing expression of the shinigami. His face looked evil, and Jack couldn't help but feel that this must have been the cause of Kira's downfall- This must be why Light Yagami's life expired.

He averted his gaze to Kate, and noticed that his eye-sight was now different. She had a red tinge, and above her head was her full name, floating around like an evil halo.

Kate clapped her hands eagerly.  
>"What does it say about me?" She asked, beaming a large smile.<br>Jack tilted his head in confusion. "It says 'Catherine Smith' but nothing else!" He turned to Ryuk. "I thought the eyes enabled you to see how long people have left to live." He asked.  
>Ryuk nodded. "Yes. Everyone's apart from your own and the life span of another death note user."<br>Kate stomped her foot impatiently. "But I want to know how long I have left! I should be allowed to know how long I have left to live, It's MY life after all!" she huffed, sitting down on her desk chair, and scribbling names from a list of criminals she found on the internet in to the death note.

'So she is punishing others only in anger…' thought Ryuk 'Fascinating…'

Jack looked in to Kate's mirror, and saw his name reflected in the mirror- "Jack Acott"- but not his life span.

"I'm starting to think that I can't see anyone's life span" He stated, tears starting to brew in his red-tinged eyes.  
>Kate shook her head and kicked his shins in annoyance. "That part doesn't matter! That only part that matters is the name." she screamed at him. Jack sat down on the bed, rubbing his throbbing ankle. "But why? Why does it matter?" he asked, extremely regretful of the deal he had just made.<br>"Because I need to know what N's real name is." Kate said, "That is, if we're ever given the pleasure of coming face to face with him" she laughed.  
>Both Ryuk and Jack looked shocked. "You mean, you don't intend on killing N?" Jack said.<br>Kate laughed again. "I don't ever want to meet him, in all honesty. I'm just doing something to pass the time." She shrugged, turning on the TV, news channel.

The familiar face of news anchor, David, appeared on the screen, wearing a hopeful expression.  
>"It is reported that investigations to find Kira are starting immediately, and the HQ will be based here in England. We don't know what this means exactly-" the camera switched to a solemn expression on Claire's face. "- But, this could possibly mean that it is likely Kira is in England. So please, take caution on the street, you never know what might happen."<p>

Kate turned the TV over to MTV Music, and bobbed her head to the sound of up-beat tunes and fast rhythms expanding across the room. Ryuk cowered in to the corner and blocked his ears.  
>'First she tells me she hasn't got any apples- now THIS?'<p>

Jack started at Kate in disbelief.

"Didn't you hear that Kate? They're on to us!" he gulped.  
>"Don't be stupid, Jack" she rolled her eyes, arrogantly. "No way would they expect a normal 16 year old English girl." She giggled wickedly.<br>Ryuk raised his eyebrows. 'We'll see'.


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

Matsuda woke up, 6 am as usual, and got ready to start his new life in jolly old England. He looked out his window at the busy people passing through the streets of London. It wasn't as busy as Tokyo, but the smallness of the street and the amount of people made everyone look like ants in a matchbox.  
>He put on his trousers and shirt, and carefully picked out a tie to match his outfit- he chose to go with a traditional plain purple tie. He cleaned his teeth, washed his face and ruffled his fingers through his black hair. With a big stretch, Matsuda opened the door and walked down the hall way the door lead to. <p>

The hall was narrow with concrete floor and bleak, grey wall. On the way down the hall he bumped in to another person coming out of their suite- it was Alwen.

Alwen turned to him, and chortled at their accidental collision.

"Hey Matsuda, enjoying good ol' UK?" He laughed loudly. Matsuda nodded quietly, and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
>"It's actually not all too different from Tokyo, really." He said, forcing a smile on his lips. Alwen raised an eyebrow at this comment and shrugged.<br>"Well, if you say so, pal."  
>Matsuda laughed nervously as Alwen opened a door on their left and made a boisterous entrance.<br>"What's with the long faces? I thought this was a party!" He laughed, strolling over to sit at a computer desk.  
>A roar of sighs came from the other members of the task force. Matsuda looked around for inspiration on what to do.<br>Near was looking through a large window on to the crowd below him, twirling his hair around his finger. Jenny sat near him, writing in a small notepad and frequently glancing at Near. Alwen had taken his place on the computer, looking at some sort of important document. Melodie was standing in the corner of the room, speaking in to the phone in French, and Samba was sat on the black leather sofa at the end of the room. Matsuda walked towards Samba with a worried expression on his face.

Samba stared at the other people in the room, watching their every move. His chest pains were still severe, and he was strongly resisting the urge to clutch his chest and fall down, for now, he was going to put on a brave face. He was the eldest member of the team after all, he couldn't show any weakness. He was just glad that it was a normal heart attack, and was no way caused by Kira.  
>He glanced over at the young, naive Matsuda walking his way. Out of the whole task force, Matsuda was the only one he could tolerate. Where everyone joined the task force for selfish reasons, Matsuda seemed to be the only one who really cared if Kira was caught or not.<p>

"How are you doing?" Matsuda asked, sitting beside Samba, his innocent eyes looking in to his with a strong look of sadness. Samba smiled reassuringly at Matsuda. "Much better, thank you." He said, turning to face Matsuda.  
>"Matsuda, how do you feel about investigating Kira once more?" He asked Matsuda. Matsuda was taken aback by this random question.<br>He gulped. "A little strange I suppose." He said, wiping his brow and straightening his tie.  
>Samba raised an eyebrow. "Were you close with the original Kira?" he asked.<br>Tears started coming to Matsuda's eyes as he remembered his close friendship with Light Yagami. He quickly wiped the tears away, and started coughing to make it look like his eyes were just watering.  
>"Not really." He lied, itching his nose. Samba nodded, he knew that Matsuda was lying, but thought it best to not try and retrieve any more information from him, not yet.<p>

"Group meeting." Called Jenny, sitting in the middle of the room on the chairs around a large coffee table. She watched Near approach the seat next to her and playfully tucked her hair behind her ears and crossed her legs. Melodie giggled under her breath as she watched Jenny's un-subtle body language. Matsuda and Samba joined them, and after what seemed like at least five minutes, came along Alwen.  
>Jenny cleared her throat, and looked at near. "Thank you, Jenny." He said.<p>

"First things first- there are a few things we need to settle here." He said. "Firstly, we need to give ourselves aliases. Matsuda, you can be known as 'Toro Matsui' again, and I'll be N." He said. Matsuda nodded in agreement. Alwen leaned forward in his chair.  
>"Excuse me "N", but why exactly do we need aliases?" he asked, impatiently. "There is a lot of information we don't know about, you know. How are we supposed to complete this mission without the backstory?" he sighed, leaning back and folding his arms arrogantly. Near rolled his eyes.<br>"We've already established that Kira kills people using a Death Note… Writing someone's name and picturing their face kills that person. Would you like to give Kira your real name, Alwen?" He asked, twirling his hair in annoyance. Jenny smirked and gave Alwen a condescending glare.  
>Alwen huffed and put his arms behind his head. "Fine. Go ahead. What am I called now?" he asked.<br>Near stopped twirling his hair and cleared his throat. "Alwen, your name is now Ian Harris. Melodie, you are now Leona Dream. Jenny, you are now Rebecca Trot and Samba, you are now Shuichi Ukita."  
>Matsuda stood up, his face turning red in anger. "You can't do that N! Ukita died when we were trying to find Kira last time!" he fumed.<br>"And why exactly Matsuda, does that matter now?" he sighed. Melodie gave Matsuda a worried glance, and touched his arm softly. "It's okay." She reassured him. Matsuda gazed at Melodie for a few seconds, and then sat back down, his face as red as a tomato.  
>"So, do we have to call each other by these names?" Alwen asked, Near nodded at him. "That is correct, Ian."<br>"I have a question." Spoke Melodie, raising her hand in the air and narrowing her eyebrows at Near.  
>"Yes Leona?"<br>"Why did you tell the media that we would be based in England? Now Kira knows we are on to him… or her." She said, tilting her head to the side. The rest of the task force nodded, and murmurs of agreement were heard.  
>Samba spoke up. "Because, if Kira is a childish criminal, like we suspect, it's highly likely they won't be taking all of this too seriously-" He begun.<br>"That's why all the deaths are inconsistent!" Matsuda stated.  
>"Well done Captain Obvious" snorted Jenny.<br>"-Anyway, perhaps knowing that we're deep in to this case within the space of two weeks would cause a reaction from Kira." He finished.  
>Near nodded.<br>"That is all correct. Anymore questions?" He asked. Everybody shook their head.  
>"In that case, let's plan what to do next."<p>

The task force immediately all began to talk at once, until Matsuda stood up. "We should use the shinigami eyes." He said. "And this time, I'LL do it!"  
>Near sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "And how are we going to get the eyes without the death note?" He asked sarcastically. Jenny laughed over-exaggeratingly at his sarcasm, and you can tell by Near's smirk he appreciated this support.<br>Alwen put his hand up childishly, "And what are 'the eyes'?" he asked.  
>Matsuda turned to Alwen. "Shinigami have eyes that allow them to see a person's real birth name and how long someone has left to live!" he said, proudly.<br>"Well this just keeps getting better and better!" Laughed Alwen, slapping his knee.  
>"So that's how Kira killed criminals out of the media?" Melodie asked Matsuda, he nodded. "Yeah! And that's how the two Kira's found each other, you can't see the years above the head of another death note user." Matsuda said.<br>"But what if Kira already has the shinigami eyes? They'll be able to find out our identity! There would be no reason for pretend names." She stated, biting her lip in the anxious thought.  
>Near raised his eyebrow at the task force. "Are you all willing to take that risk?" He asked.<br>All but Melodie did not haste to nod, but after deep thought, she came with an answer. "I am." She said, smiling shyly at Matsuda's beaming face. 

**AN: Hi everyone, I'm starting to worry that I might be dragging all of this on too much, it would be great if you could tell me whether you're getting a bit bored of the story, or are you still captivated about the plot? I promise there are good things to happen! – Jessie. **


End file.
